


Aru utsukushī kasai (Beautiful Fire)

by Kyasrin (Sapphire_Spark)



Series: Eight Sabbats, Eight Stories [1]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Loss of Trust, Lughsandh, Lust Potion/Spell, Mind Manipulation, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/Kyasrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of memories and dreams becomes a living nightmare for the Landicks when a spirit shows up...  but how do you fight an enemy you can't see, or worse, the enemy is  you/someone you once trusted?</p>
<p>Written for Lughsandh 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aru utsukushī kasai (Beautiful Fire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoseiGokai Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GoseiGokai+Pink).



> Ik, this is an INCEST FIC, but it's set in the normal Goseiger 'verse and Samahin is a Pagan festival that is about paying respect to loved ones and is also the time where the barrier separating the mundane and spirit worlds is thinnest. It's also the start of a new turn of the Wheel .
> 
> \- The spell is reminiscent of "Alesha Style Applejack" poetry and the rhyming aspect is kinda lost in the Romanized version.  
> Pleasure with pain, innocence bows before sin,  
> Broken bonds for tonight, seems as strong in light  
> sick consummation shall right!

 

 

 

 

 

 .

 

 

Beautiful Fire

I'm sorry, Moune.  I've hurt you worse than I could have imagined. All over one slip of consciousness . . . and morality.  I need to make this right for *both* of us, and keep my vow to you.  It's time to run. . .  reclaiming your honor . And mine.

Moune dropped the paper in shock.  After all, he was on a suicide mission, and for what? One night, when the veil was lifted and darkness came to play.

*Samhain*

Agri stood near his sister, gazing at the heavens above, feeling a bit homesick.  Memories came flooding into his brain and brought along a guest . . . Almost as if on instinct, he grabbed Moune and kissed her.   "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!  "   he stammered , quickly amending it with a hug. The 'guest' smiled, taking his true shape and form "Time to break the bonds and have fun!" Slowly he began to take over the Landick's mind and body, forcing him to watch as he grabbed his sister's wrist and led her away from the others. Gently, Agri pushed Moune onto the bed.   Wide eyed, she gasped as he shed his clothes leering at his sister's nude form.  He straddled her, watching the fear take hold. "Nii-san... please," she whispered sotto. "Relax, I'm your nii-san, don't you trust me?" Tears threatening to spill forth, she scarcely nodded, only to feel her brother roughly enter her.

_Yorokobi no itami no mae ni,_

_Muzai wa tsumi no mae ni ojigi._

_Kon'ya no tame kowareta kizuna,_

_Hikari no naka de tsuyoi to mi rarete,_

_Unzari shi joju ga tadashi wanara!_

 

 

 

Her pleas for him stop fell on deaf ears as he merely kept on.  With tears running down her cheeks, Moune wondered why he was doing this. She trusted him with her life. He was he protector, savior, not the sick monster he now was. _'I trusted_ _you..._ _how could you_ _do this?'_

Now that he had full control, the 'guest'  changed Agri into an instinct-driven animal with the spell, mercilessly thrusting into his sister ,savoring each  cry, scream and moan, of pleasure that came from the Landick Angel's lips as she became his .  Suddenly she realized her body was acting of its own accord - _I'm enjoying this! B-but this is wrong!  Yet it feels so good...-_ much to her horror. She finally climaxed, with Agri following soon after. The 'guest' released him and hid outside to observe the aftermath.

 

When Agri came to his senses, he looked over himself and his sister... then fell to his knees, screamed his lungs out to the heavens:

 

 

**_"Kami-sama, watashi ga nani o shimashita ka?"_ **

The Tensou Beast smiled and melted back into the ether, calling his kind to descend upon the other Gosei Angels " Come forth, O brethren of vices... the time of primal anarchy has begun!  Release your power and punish the Angels into oblivion... let their latent desires take hold and destroy them from the inside!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to add on to this quick fic..  
> A quick info on the Tensou Beast- It's Lust personified, & it can thrall people, manipulate morality , and outright control people-what he did to Agri.  
> Please leave kudos/reviews!


End file.
